You're Not Alone
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: Semuanya telah berakhir. Kebahagiaan dan kemenangan telah dirangkul kembali. Tapi kadang setitik keraguan masih ada untuk sebuah ketakutan. / Typo, GaJe, dll / Enjoy


**Disclaimer : J. K Rowling**

**Pairing : Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, GaJe, LoL dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

"**You're Not Alone"**

Senja sudah mulai menyingsing. Matahari tenggelam saat musim panas ini, terasa lebih indah dari pada musim panas-musim panas sebelum ini. Kedamaian terasa sangat jelas menyelimuti tiga sosok remaja yang menyunggingkan senyum menatap hari baru yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang duduk di atas rerumputan hijau di belakang The Burrow. Menatap damai bukit-bukit tinggi yang terlihat lebih bersahabat. Lengkungan jingga keemasan sudah mulai meninggalkan singgasananya. Meninggalkan setitik cahaya kedamaian yang menghanyutkan.

"_Yeah_, aku merasa seolah-olah baru kali ini melihat matahari tenggelam seindah ini." Ron memulai percakapan. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

Harry dan Hermione mengikutinya. Mereka bertiga berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil menatap langit yang sudah hampir gelap.

"Kau benar, Ron. Setelah semua petualangan kita, ini adalah saat-saat yang paling aku tunggu. Bisa duduk dengan damai tanpa beban pikiran untuk mengalahkan Voldemort bersama kalian…" Hermione menghentikan kalimatnya, tersenyum sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Sahabat-sahabatku." Ron dan Harry juga tersenyum sambil menatap Hermione yang sekarang tatapannya sudah menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Aku harap keadaan kita akan terus seperti ini sampai kita benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini dalam keadaan tenang," ucap Harry

"Mati maksudmu, Harry?" Tanya Ron dengan wajah sedikit panic.

"_Yeah_, bukankah pada akhirnya semua manusia di dunia ini akan menemui kematian?" jawab Harry

"Tapi kita penyihir…"

"Penyihir juga manusia, Ron. _Yeah_, walaupun kita bisa hidup lebih lama dari para Muggle, tapi tetap saja kita akan mati nantinya." Sanggah Hermione.

"Haah, kalian ini benar-benar merusak suasana. Kenapa harus membicarakan tentang kematian di saat-saat seperti ini?" ucap Ron sebal.

Ron mendengus kesal. Harry bertatapan dengan Hermione sekilas. Dan sesaat kemudian senyum mereka berdua merekah. Ron menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung, tapi sedetik setelah itu tawa yang sangat keras meledak secara bersamaan dari mereka bertiga.

Dan cahaya jingga terakhir mengiringi kebahagiaan mereka itu. Tiba-tiba Hermione bangun dan duduk menghadap kedua sahabatnya dengan bersemangat

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini? Apa kalian berencana kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menuntaskan sekolah kita yang sempat tertunda?"

"Kembali ke Hogwarts?" Tanya Harry heran.

"_Yeah_, ke Hogwarts. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kembali ke sana setelah perang mengerikan itu. Hogwarts pasti akan terasa lebih menakjubkan dengan kedamaian baru ini," ucap Hermione bersemangat.

"Err, Mione. Sebenarnya…" Harry sedikit ragu.

"Kami tidak berniat kembali ke Hogwarts lagi," lanjut Ron.

"Tapi kalian harus mengikuti NEWT agar kalian bisa mendapatkan ijzah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus." Hermione menatap sebal kedua sabahatnya yang tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan topic _"Kembali ke Hogwarts"._

"Dan, Harry, bukankah kau ingin menjadi Auror? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi Auror kalau kau tidak lulus NEWT dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna?" serang Hermione sambil menatap garang Harry, lalu beralih kearah Ron.

"Dan kau, Ron. Bukankah kau ingin…" Hermione berhenti sejenak, berpikir. "Sebenarnya apa impianmu Ron? Kau tidak pernah bercerita kepada kami tentang Obsesimu."

"Aku?" Ron menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Aku ingin bekerja di Kementerian, seperti Dad."

"Nah, dan bukankah untuk mencapai itu kau juga harus lulus NEWT?"

"Tapi aku belum berniat benar-benar berkarir di Kementerian. Kalian tahu kan sejauh mana kepintaranku. Jadi untuk sementara aku berencana membantu George di WWW. Sepertinya dia akan kuwalahan tanpa Fred." Ron mengedikkan bahunya.

"Haah, kalian ini." Hermione menggigit bibirnya gemas. Tangannya sudah sangat ingin memukul kedua sahabatnya itu. Harry dan Ron sudah ancang-ancang, mereka menutup kepala dengan kedua lengan mereka agar tidak terkena serangan Hermione.

Melihat pertahanan kedua sahabatnya, Hermione segera menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Kembali berbaring di rerumputan dan menatap langit malam.

"Haah, berarti nanti tinggal aku dan Ginny yang kembali ke Hogwarts? Tanpa kalian berdua, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menjalani satu tahun di Hogwarts. Hogwarts pasti akan sangat sepi tanpa kalian. Tidak akan ada lagi yang melanggar jam malam dan menyusup ke tempat-tempat misterius di Hogwarts. Dan pasti tidak akan ada lagi tindakan Heroid yang sering kau lakukan Harry." Hermione tersenyum simpul. Tapi terlihat jelas ada kesedihan di matanya.

"Tenanglah, Mione. Kami akan tetap ada untukmu, kawan." Harry tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Hermione. Dia mengelus bahu Hermione, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hermione. Hermione masih tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sebelum kau kembali ke Hogwarts, Mione? Kalau tidak ada, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu liburan ini untuk berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kita ketahui," usul Ron, sekarang dia yang terlihat bersemangat. Sepertinya gagasan Ron juga membuat Harry bersemangat, dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya itu bukan rencana yang tepat untukku." Hermione tersenyum lebar, Harry dan Ron menatapnya bingung. "Sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts, aku akan menjemput kedua orangtuaku di Australia. Aku sudah sangat merindukan mereka."

"Ah, benar juga. Mereka masih di Australia. Apa kau akan pergi sendiri? Kami bisa menemanimu. Iyakan, Harry?" Harry hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu, Ron. Aku ingin moment ini menjadi moment yang sangat berharga bagi kami. Setelah setahun aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka, aku ingin menikmati waktu hanya dengan mereka berdua." Hermione tersenyum lebar, matanya menerawang semakin jauh. Terlukis jelas sekali bahwa dia sangat menantikan saat-saat sebahagia ini.

Harry dan Ron menatap Hermione. Mereka berdua ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Hermione. Senyum juga mengembang dari wajah mereka. Karena kebahagiaan salah satu sahabat mereka adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka terdiam dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajah mereka. Tapi pikiran mereka sedang berenang-renang dengan angan mereka masing-masing. Sampai suara Ginny membuyarkan semua angan mereka.

"Harry, ada tamu untukmu. Oh, apakah kalian sedang sibuk?"

"Ah, tidak, Gin. Siapa yang mencariku?" Tanya Harry sambil berdiri dari tempatnya berbaring tadi. Ron dan Hermione ikut berdiri.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry, Ron dan Hermione saling pandang heran. Untuk apa Pak Mentri mengunjungi Harry di saat malam-malam seperti ini?

"Segeralah, Harry. Dia sudah menunggumu di ruang Keluarga," lanjut Ginny. Dan Harry hanya mengangguk.

Dan dengan segera Harry mengikuti langkah Ginny, lalu diikuti kedua sahabatnya menuju ruang keluarga Weasley. Tapi di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda Kingsley, yang ada hanya tatapan bahagia dari seluruh keluarga Weasley.

Dan beberapa detik kemudia Harry sudah dihujani pelukan dan ucapan selamat yang bertubi-tubi.

"Untuk apa ucapan selamat ini?"

"Oh, Harry, sayang. Tadi Pak Mentri datang kesini dan memberikan kabar gembira kepada kami. Dia tidak bisa mengabarkannya sendiri kepadamu karena dia masih banyak sekali urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Kabar apa itu tepatnya Mrs. Weasley?" Tanya Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley membuka secarik kertas yang sejak tadi dia pegang. Dan menunjukkannya kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione.

"Kementerian dengan bangga menawari Harry untuk bargabung dengan para anggota Auror tanpa syarat apapun. Karena jasanya yang sangat besar kepada Dunia Sihir, maka dengan ini Harry dinyatakan resmi akan mengikuti pelatihan Auror yang akan diadakan 5 hari lagi."

Semua mata di sana membelalak lebar. Bukan karena kesedihan atau apapun yang mereka rasakan. Tapi karena kebahagiaan tak terduga yang mereka rasakan. Kemenangan kedua yang mereka rasakan setelah kehancuran yang diakibatkan Voldemort.

"Kau akan jadi Auror kawan. Dan aku yakin, aku akan menyusulmu suatu saat nanti." Ron berkata penuh semangat sambil memeluk Harry. Dan begitu juga dengan Hermione.

Kebahagiaan malam itu adalah sebagian kecil dari kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan lain yang telah mereka ciptakan. Kebahagiaan yang akan mereka wujudkan untuk membangun kembali Dunia Sihir yang hampir hancur beberapa waktu lalu. Mewujudkan kembali mimpi-mimpi anak-anak yang sudah bersemangat untuk menempuh pendidikan pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

Wajah Hermione tiba-tiba berubah, tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya. _Disaat semua sedang bergembira seperti ini, tidak seharusnya dia menunjukkan kesedihan ini_. Hermione melangkah keluar, dia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan itu untuk egonya sendiri.

Harry mengetahui itu. Dan Harry meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar. Dia mengikuti Hermione yang berdiri mematung di depan semak belukar, menatap para jembalang yang meloncat-loncat tak karuan.

"Kau kenapa, Mione? Apa kau tidak suka dengan rekomendasi Kementerian ini? Kalau kau tidak suka aku akan menolaknya."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Harry. Aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku turut berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan sahabatku." Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Aku hanya, aku hanya merasa, mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi. Kita akan berpisah. Kau di kementerian dengan Auror-mu, Ron di WWW dan aku di Hogwarts melanjutkan belajarku. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, Harry. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan ketidak tahuanmu dan keusilan Ron. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan adanya kalian di dekatku. Mungkin, aku akan sangat kehilangan tanpa adanya kalian di dekatku." Air mata Hermione tiba-tiba menetes. Harry menatap Hermione sesaat, lalu dia meraih tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Dengarlah, Mione. Apakah pernah terucap dari bibirku, bahwa aku akan meninggalkan para sahabatku?"

"Tapi, kau pasti akan sibuk dan…" Harry menyela Hermione.

"Tidak, dengarkan! Kalian adalah segalanya bagiku. Kalian adalah keluarga yang selama ini aku harapkan, keluarga yang tidak pernah aku temukan semasa kecilku. Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan membuang kalian begitu saja. Perjuangan kita masih panjang Hermione, masih banyak yang harus kita tata untuk membangkitkan kembali Dunia Sihir ini. Dan aku masih mengharapkan keberadaan kalian di sisiku untuk memberiku semangat dan dukungan agar semua impian para penyihir tercapai." Harry melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan aku akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan Miss-Know-it-All dalam hal ini, karena tidak ada yang tau segalanya selain kau, Hermione." Harry tersenyum

"Harry benar, Mione. Dan ingatlah, you're not alone. Kami semua tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa adanya dirimu, Mione." Tiba-tiba Ron muncul dari belakang Hermione.

"Kalian adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki di dunia ini." Hermione memeluk Harry dan Ron.

"Hey, bukankah perjuangan kita belum selesai? Kita masih harus menstabilkan kembali pemerintahan di Dunia sihir ini. Dan sepertinya Kementerian masih sangat membutuhkan bantuan kita," ungkap Ron sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kau benar, Ron. Dan itu akan mencetak nama kita bertiga sebagai pahlawan sepanjang sejarah." Sambung Harry. Dan sesaat kemudian tawa keras mereka kembali terdengar.

Mereka kembali berpelukan dan saling berjanji untuk membangun kembali dunia mereka, menjadi dunia yang baru dan damai. Kedamaian untuk kebaikan yang lebih baik.

"Ehm, Harry. Sepertinya kata-katamu yang tentang membuang kami itu, er, sedikit berlebihan." Celetuk Hermione tiba-tiba.

Harry dan Ron saling pandang. Menatap Hermione sedikit bingung. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian tawa mereka bertiga meledak. Tawa kebahagiaan dan tawa kemenangan. Tawa yang mereka tujukan untuk bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan.

**_ Fin _**


End file.
